1. Field
This invention relates generally to data communication, and more specifically to a method to create a virtual network.
2. Related Art
The proliferation of wireless local area network (WLAN) has changed drastically data communications among computers and among network appliances. Home networks and networks for small businesses are adopting WLAN technologies at a phenomenal rate. Part of the reason is the affordable pricing of WLAN equipment, and part of the reason is the ease of installation and configuration.
The popularity of WLAN does not come without its own challenges. WLAN employs WiFi technologies and a public un-licensed spectrum of frequencies. Since the spectrum allows only a handful of channels, as specified in WiFi standards, sharing the spectrum among networks becomes a headache. Currently, each WLAN supports one or more pre-configured Service Set Identity (SSID), allowing multiple networks to co-exist in the same WLAN. The pre-configured networks allow a network node to easily join an existing network. A network node would discover these pre-configured networks and chooses to join one of the networks.
However, if a user wants to create a new virtual network connecting a plurality of network nodes such that they do not interfere with existing pre-configured networks. The user needs to use a new SSID. Further, the user has to manually configure all the related WLAN networking equipment to recognize the new SSID. Moreover, in order for the new WLAN virtual network to inter-network with other WLAN virtual networks and external networks, the user has, in addition, to configure other networks to recognize the new virtual network. The daunting tasks of such configurations run opposite to the wisdom of wireless and mobility. A user should be able to create a network on the fly and to dissemble the network with ease.
The above illustrates a need for a method to create a WLAN virtual network dynamically, with automated configuration for the new WLAN virtual network to function. The present invention addresses such a need.